spaceflight_simulatorfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:SteveFest/Current Vehicles
I would like to share the three main vehicles that I currently use in Spaceflight Simulator. They include a rocket, a auxiliary tool, and a experimental craft. F9 Class: Rocket · Codename: F9 8 The F9 rocket is heavily inspired by SpaceX's Falcon 9 Block 4, hence its name. It has the codename "F9 8" - the eight is not a running gag for the Stanley Parable, but it indicates it is the 8th generation of the rocket. F9 is capable of sending around 30 tons of payload to Low Earth Orbit - little more than a Command Module, a 20t fuel tank and the Broadsword L.F. Engine, with the first stage recovered out in the wilderness. For heavier payloads, two boosters can be installed parallel to the center core, identical to how Falcon Heavy works. ---- Like the Falcon 9, it is designed for recovery. It can execute a return-to-launch-site landing after liftoff, using usually 30% fuel of the first stage. For a wilderness landing, 15% fuel is enough regardless of the need of landing randomly or to a specific location that doesn't require a boostback burn. The first stage is designed for landing. It has 5 RCS Thrusters for rotation and translation mainly inside the atmosphere despite its terrible efficiency. The upper Landing Leg mimics grid fins but provide additional drag; whilst the lower legs are obviously for landing. A second stage landing is also possible if the payload is light enough, but there are no specific equipments for it. Probe Deployer Class: Auxiliary tool · Codename: Drone Deployment Tool The Probe Deployer is equipped with two detachable probes that can be used to mark an area, usually the Launchpad. It is already covered at Tips and Tricks, but this is a improved version that lowers the center of mass of the rover, which prevents the rover from flipping. This is a quote from that page. This is helpful in return to launch site abort scenarios, fixed point landing missions that occurs here, or simply as a mark for identifying the distance travelled from the pad. I personally use a three-probed rover, which deploys one probe on each edge on the launchpad, with one left on the main rover. Probes are used because it cannot be accidentally removed when clearing debris. Then, the location and width of the launchpad can be precisely viewed on the map view. With that, the aforementioned activities can be done easier. Float Class: Experimental craft · Codename: Floatie Float, codenamed Floatie is an experimental craft that resembles a hovering platform. It uses Broadsword L.F. Engine due to its low thrust but high efficiency for prolonged floating. RCS Thrusters are used to translate the craft laterally, although the craft can be rotated drastically such that the Broadswords provide higher sideway thrust. One possible use for it is a landing platform, similar to the SpaceX's droneship, but with flying capabilities. This will however require extending the width of the platform, a docking port to connect the craft and the rocket, and upgrading the engines to accommodate the extra weight. Category:Blog posts